


hot for seeker

by ExquisiteRose



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Announcer!Jane, F/F, HP AU, Pre-Femslash, Prompt inspired, Quidditch, Seeker!Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>prompt</strong> i’m a quidditch player, and you’re the announcer, and i am trying really hard not to notice that your comments about me are becoming less and less about how i’m playing, and more and more about how i look in my quidditch uniform</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot for seeker

**Author's Note:**

> i referred to the [harry potter quidditch wikia](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch) a lot (and then decided what to use or ignore), and i got the prompt from [this](http://severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com/post/129881001448/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition-pt-2) hp otp au list.
> 
> many thanks to @the-awkward-nerd for their quick beta for this!! any remaining mistakes or blashpemous overuse of semicolons and hyphens are mine.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [here on tumblr](http://themalfoymanor.co.vu/post/143227745579/hot-for-seeker-notes-i-referred-to-the-harry)

German National Quidditch Team’s Seeker Petra Andel’s long blonde hair flows from her ponytail behind her while she circles the Quidditch pitch leisurely, eyes alert but muscles loose, searching for the elusive Snitch. The American National Quidditch Team’s Seeker Sam Avery is darting curious looks her way at her unhurried technique when their eyes aren’t searching for the Snitch as well, looking tired and harried.

Petra snorts at her opponent’s obvious, incredulous glances and continues her slow and steady search for the Snitch. Petra found that more aggressive searching not only exhausted her but also made her miss things she would have noticed the first time, and her new method has led her to a whopping winning streak the likes of which hasn't been done since at most a decade before.

The Snitch is nowhere in sight, and Petra takes a moment to pay more attention to the cheers of the audience and the commentary of the announcer, Jane Villanueva. “You got to admire the German Seeker’s sleek strategy and uniform enhancements, the charmed outfit’s lightweight and tight material surely minimizes resistance against the wind as well as highlighting her lithe Seeker’s build.” Jane is practically shouting; her voice is magically amplified by a _Sonorus_ , of course, but her perpetual excitement for the game always seems to make that fact slip her mind. 

Petra grins; this is the twenty-seventh time Jane’s commentary has returned to Petra during the course of the game and the sixth in a row that Jane has complimented Petra’s figure. Petra has been mostly flying lazy circles around the pitch as she searches, only speeding up when she catches sight of the Snitch or wants to trick the opposing Seeker into thinking she had; in other words, there has rarely been moments when the attention should be so focused on her.

This game is the ninth Petra has played against the US team in a third as many years, and the sixth time Jane has commentated for one of her games during Petra’s career. They usually chat afterward, when the teams and all the crew gather in the post-game downtime and the press’ questions are answered. Jane had admitted she was a big fan of hers, and Petra had found herself charmed by Jane’s passion for the sport and sincere and frank personality. Petra thinks that, despite their rocky start, her and Jane get along rather well.

(Petra had initially thought Jane was a reporter out to get the latest scoop on the “Ice Queen of Quidditch”, as all reporters had been since her flying at the last Quidditch World Cup had won her team the Cup itself and the Quidditch world’s undivided attention.

Needless to say, Jane hadn't been a reporter and Petra had promptly made an ass of herself; Jane’s admirable capacity to forgive had allowed them a second chance at friendship, and Petra had been thinking lately, perhaps something more).

“Score! 10 points to the American National as Chaser Andrew Patterson hits the Quaffle deftly into the middle goal post past German National’s Keeper Gustave Sal, the score now 50-30. Seeker Sam Avery is circling the Quidditch pitch and — hang on, it looks like they see something!” The audience sways as though a wave, everyone standing, one row after the other, to see; hovering from about the middle height of the towers, Petra looks up towards Avery and scans the sky for the Snitch’s tell-tale shine as it whizzes through the air — but it’s nowhere to be found, and Avery looks put out. 

Petra expects it was a false sighting; they’ve been playing for almost nine hours straight now and have yet to see the Snitch except when it’s already too late to give chase or it had in reality only been a trick of tired eyes.

Jane’s narration resumes immediately after the disappointed groans from the audience die down: “American National’s Beaters Jessica Cane and Alicia Green whack away two Bludgers aimed at their Seeker and their Chasers. Seeker Petra Andel loops gracefully out of the path of a furious Bludger as she searches for the Snitch, not a change in her expression except for a small blush of adrenaline, gliding above the ground along the pitch’s perimeter.”

While Jane’s focus on Petra during a Quidditch match wasn't unusual, as Jane had been a long-time fan of hers for years and then later became Petra’s friend and therefore has a platonic personal interest, the complimenting of Petra’s features was. Petra was pleasantly confused — was Jane returning her interest, or was she just especially observant and affectionate today?

Petra considers the likelihood of Jane also wanting something more, gaze continually slipping up towards the northern tower where Jane is, almost to the point of distraction — but then Petra sees movement above the tower and a flutter of shiny silver wings, and immediately her muscles tense and she presses her body parallel to her broomstick to increase her speed, pulling the nose up sharply towards where she had seen the Snitch circling.

The US Team’s Seeker has caught on to what’s happening and is zooming her way. Petra increases her ascent until it’s so steep the other Seeker abandons course and attempts to come at a different angle. Petra can feel the broom shaking slightly against her as it struggles to keep up. It’s a top of the line broom, the Skyrocket 500, and Petra pushes it to its limit and then more. The broom is now vibrating in her grasp, right hand going numb from holding on, her left hand inches away from the Snitch, straining and closing into a fist around...

“YES! SHE DID IT — GERMANY WINS ONE-EIGHTY TO FIFTY ,” Jane is screaming along with the crowd’s cheers, the _Sonorus_ making it echo. Petra is holding tightly to the handle of the broom as she pulls out of her ascending spin and stops jerkily in front of the northern tower. The Snitch is clutched tightly in a fist against Petra’s chest, and she raises it and pumps it in the air proudly. “What a Seeker, everyone! What a Seeker!” chants Jane’s amplified voice, and soon the entire audience is yelling it and the American National Quidditch Team is clapping good-spiritedly. “What a _beautiful_ Seeker!”

Petra, adrenaline thrumming through her, meets Jane’s eyes as she catches her breath; Jane’s blush is high in her cheeks as she whistles appreciatively, and Petra flushes.

It isn't a question of returned interest after all, but what to do with all of it _first_.

**Author's Note:**

> ~leave a review


End file.
